


Cappuccino with extra, extra sugar

by buckbng



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, buck’s a barista, but he loves buck, chimney’s a snake, eddie hates coffee, jk not really, pining eddie bc i love, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckbng/pseuds/buckbng
Summary: Buck is the cute barista and Eddie is the grinch that hates coffee. Until, he doesn't. Because if Buck says he looks like the kind of person that would love a cappuccino, who's Eddie to disagree with him?OREddie really doesn't like coffee but pretends he does just so he has an excuse to see the cute barista at the coffee shop.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), evam buckley eddie diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 353





	Cappuccino with extra, extra sugar

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my second buddie fic i finished :) it took me a while but it’s finally here! i’ve been wanting to make a oneshot based on this iconic sappy ass prompt for forever so i’m glad i’ve finally done it! i hope y’all like it <3 please stay safe during this strange time! and enjoy reading :)

Eddie is a _weak_ , weak man.

He knows this himself. He, too, knows what things especially make him weak. Has a list of them stored away somewhere in the back of his brain for the occasional, personal use.

What Eddie had yet to discover, however, is that one of those weaknesses happened to be Evan Buckley. Evan might be the cutest barista Eddie has seen in all of LA. He's not kidding. The man has the prettiest eyes Eddie's had the good fortune of looking into, a mouth that looks handcrafted by the most talented of angels and a smile that Eddie wouldn't mind seeing every second of every day and night.

So — it's probably safe to say, Eddie's developed quite the crush on the man.

In Eddie's defense, he'd made it way too easy, almost like he was deliberately trying to get Eddie to fall in love with him first three seconds of meeting him. If that's the case, then, well - all Eddie can say is that it worked.

—

Eddie pushes himself forward against the harsh wind, sighing in utter relief as he neared a random coffee shop on the corner of the street. He didn't really like coffee, but anywhere that was not outside sounded about perfect right now. He breathed harshly out through his nose as he finally reached the door of the shop, pressing into it with full force, and opening it up rather loudly.

As soon as he steps foot inside the coffee shop, a weight gets lifted from his shoulders. He huffs again, just to get the cold air out of his nostrils and face and to breathe in the warm and sweet air of his new surroundings.

The coffee shop is exceptionally empty. With this, he means, there is absolutely no one in sight. Which— Eddie's not surprised. People in LA aren't used to the harsh weather outside and will definitely not willingly go out for a mediocre cup of coffee that they could very well order and have delivered home. Eddie despises himself for being here, too, but that's what he gets for being stubborn. He should have taken the ride, but no, he just had to play the hero and go back on foot. It had been fine that morning, too, so how could it possibly have gotten this bad?

He's not sure how still, but it could.

His heart just about leaps out of his chest when he hears a loud stumble in the back of the shop, followed by a squeak and a, "Coming, sorry!".

 _So there is other form of life_ , Eddie thinks as he steps closer to the counter. He's not sure why he does, considering he's — as before mentioned — not a fan of coffee in the least plus just came in to the shop searching for warmth and normal "still air". He scans the menu quickly, though, and decides a muffin couldn't hurt.

Right on cue, footsteps come closer until they're right around the corner and a tall, dare Eddie say, beautiful man is revealed. Said beautiful man looks panicked, though, a nervous, jittery smile curling over his full lips. "I'm so sorry, I just went into the back really quickly, and- Well, I just- I just wasn't expecting anyone in here anytime soon because of the weather and all, but- That's no excuse, so-" The man rambles, yet all Eddie can focus on are how bitten red his lips look. Imagine how they must taste, his mind helpfully supplies. _Shit. No, concentrate, Eddie. Be normal._

He smiles honestly, and waves a hand in silent dismissal. "It's okay, man, don't worry about it."

The man— Evan, if his name tag was to believe, grins back toothily and blushes high up in his neck to his cheeks. It shouldn't be as incredible adorable as it is. "Do you want a cup of coffee? You look like you could use a good cappuccino."

And— he does? Oh. Well. He does, apparently.

And who's Eddie to tell Evan he’s wrong? "Right on, I'll take a muffin with that too. Chocolate, please." Eddie smiles, taking his wallet out of his pocket.

He decides then drinking a gross cup of coffee is all worth the smile he recieves in return, something that warms Eddie up ten times better than the heating inside of the coffee shop had managed.

—

That's where Eddie finds himself now, a few weeks and exactly ten cups of coffee later, that Evan - who Eddie has since learned goes by the name Buck, recommends to him, while trying his best to keep it all in.

Buck is also, as he has too come to learn, a fervent coffee drinker, both a cat and a dog person, which — _good_ , because Eddie can't possibly connect with someone who truly prefers cats over dogs, it just won't work — he's a hard worker and he's passionate, has the kind of spirit that Eddie and the rest of the 118 could definitely use on their team. He's bashful, and much shyer than he often lets on. When someone is hitting on him for example, which seriously happens way more often than Eddie's heart can take, he's even a little bit awkward and always tries to let the person down gently, doesn't get cocky even once and definitely doesn't raise his voice or get defensive, which with the way that some girls invade his personal space, Eddie can truly not understand.

He's been observing him for a while now, in a very non-stalkerish, not-creepy-at-all way, and he can honestly say, Buck doesn't seem to have one bad bone in his body. Not only are his bones perfectly structured, Eddie's heart skips a beat just thinking about it, but they're also _all_ _good._

Buck himself is _so good_.

Luckily, the man in question has not yet seemed to notice Eddie's.. _admiration_ for him. Or, if he has, he certainly doesn't show it. He's been nothing but kind to Eddie and they have even developed a minor friendship over the past few weeks, something Eddie can't help but hold onto close and dearly.

He's up earlier than usual — something not entirely unusual these days, since he's found himself getting up earlier just so he can see Buck before work a lot lately. He'd feel embarrassed about it if it wasn't for how warmly Buck welcomes him every time. He feels like maybe the man doesn't mind Eddie coming by that much, which- just that thought alone really should not be making Eddie feel this warm and soft inside.

He'll admit though, the coffee has started becoming more bearable. It's still not something Eddie would ever joyfully drink on his own accord, but it's definitely less horrible than it had been at first. Something else Eddie will admit is that drinking coffee has also had positive effects on his performance at work. It's kept him ten times more awake than he's been at work in the last three years combined. Logically he knows it's just the caffeine that's keeping him up and attentive, but he can't help being thankful towards Buck nonetheless. The man is infectious and therefore his happiness has too, been inflicted on Eddie. He's rubbing off on him and honestly, Eddie can't say he minds.

It's a breezy morning and the wind sweeps lightly against his arms as he exits his car and approaches the coffee shop. He pushes the door open and scans the shop quickly for a certain pair of blue eyes. When he finds them, Eddie's heart lurches knowingly in his chest, a subtle reminder that he's stupid to be falling for someone who's never going to love him in the same way.

"'Morning Eds!" Buck says from his spot behind the register, the same grin on his face that he has every morning. Eddie wonders offhandedly if Buck smiles like that at all of his customers and then promptly decides he doesn't want to know the answer to that question.

"Goodmorning, Buck," Eddie replies, a steady smile growing on his lips. "I'll just take the usual, please, gonna be a long day at the station." Which- is truly not a lie. Saying he needs coffee to survive it, though, is a whole other story.

Buck winces in a good-natured way, but doesn't let the smile slip from his mouth. "You're gonna need it then. Good luck today, man. You're welcome to come grab a coffee when you get off, I'm working a late shift too."

Eddie's heart squeezes in his chest and he opens his mouth to respond when he's suddenly startled by a hand clapping him on the shoulder. He whirls around and comes face to face with a rather cheeky-looking Chimney, who's smiling at him in a way that Eddie has long come to know means trouble.

"Coffee, huh? I'm sure Eddie would love to hang with you, don't get me wrong, but the guy _hates_ coffee. It's a crime against all good coffee places like this one." Chimney says, grinning at Buck who, to Eddie's horror, looks adorably confused.

Fuck. _Shit_ , fuck.

If he wasn't blushing already just from talking to Buck, he certainly was now. His face felt like it was on fire and he could feel his heartbeat quicken. Buck can't know he doesn't actually like coffee, it will mean he's been lying to him for weeks on end! Eddie won't know what to say to why he even kept going here in the first place, either. He can't just say it's because he's stupidly crushing on the cute barista and for some reason felt the need to pretend he liked coffee just to see the guy, that way he'll definitely be the laughing stock of the station for months coming.

"Chimney! Dude, how's it going? How do you- Wait- You- you know Eddie?" Buck fumbles over his words, a flustered look on his face and his cheeks dusted a light pink. His plump lips are turned up into a confused smile.

Chimney chuckles, and moves to stand besides Eddie. "Yeah, I guess you could say I know Eddie. We're co-workers, work together at the 118. Can't believe you didn't know, I must have mentioned Eddie sometime, right?" Chimney looks to his side at Eddie as if asking for his confirmation.

"Uh- yeah, yeah, me and Chimney work together." He hums, trying his best to smile with the nerves bubbling up high in his chest. He can only momentarily stop to wonder about how Buck and Chimney apparently know each other, and seem to be good friends too, before he's unfortunately brought back to reality.

Things are really not looking great for Eddie right about now.

"Guess not. Small world, huh?" Buck says, his smile growing steadily. If Eddie wasn't completely engulfed by the small movement, he'd have probably been a little scared to notice the change in Buck's expression.

"Small world, indeed. Hey, I have to get going, gonna be late if I don't hurry up. You coming with, Eddie?" Chimney turns to him with a smile, the innocence in his demeanor making Eddie want to throttle the little fucker.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll- I’m coming, just give me a sec.” Eddie smiles in what he hopes Chim will catch on is a half-threat-half-friendly kind of way. By the looks of it, Chimney knows as much, only yelling out a quick bye before making a hasty exit out of the door.

Unfortunately for Eddie, and just as unfortunate for his heart and wellbeing, Buck does not skip over the new information Chim had so willingly shared with them just moments ago. And if Eddie thought he’d at least have a few seconds of silence to prepare himself for the confrontation, Buck was quick to prove him wrong on that as well.

“So, you hate coffee, huh?” Buck pipes up rather joyfully, in spite of the weirdness of their current situation, still grinning as always. Damn. That guy is like the human version of a golden retriever. Eddie is endeared— and very screwed.

“Well, I mean-“ Eddie flounders for a second and decides on his next actions. He could tell him the truth, or he could make up some version in which Chimney is delusional and they‘re all pretending and just going along with him and ask how Buck had never managed to notice before, but— No, that’s probably not a good idea. Eddie sighs, feels his cheeks heat up in what he knows is downright embarrassment. “I-I wouldn’t say _hate_ , exactly. Hate’s a strong word, you know, but if you were to say something like— like strongly _dislike_ , then I suppose you could be right..” Eddie imagines he looks somewhat similar to the awkward teeth clenching emoji right about now. Miraculously, that doesn’t seem to boost his self-confidence.

What does help, though, is that Buck’s grin has morphed into a full-on laugh at this point. “Eddie, dude, it’s _fine_. Relax. I’m just- I have to wonder why you would have me make you coffee pretty much every day when you literally can’t even stomach the stuff. Forgive me, but I just cannot understand.”

Sadly, this was not how Eddie had pictured the moment he would ask out Buck. Surprising, he knows. But Eddie supposes now is as good as any time to come clean, right? He certainly hopes so.

“It’s, well, it’s a long story. Not really, actually. It’s relatively short if I think about it now. I- Uh.. See, the thing is.. When I walked into the coffee shop that first time, I wasn’t really looking to buy coffee, but.. Well, you were already really flustered and then you asked me if I wanted coffee and I- Guess I didn’t want to make it any harder on you?” Eddie says, and he can hear the uncertainty in his voice.

Buck hums, nods approvingly and then looks up with a frown. “Alright, but why did you keep coming back? And don’t try to flatter me with it being because of my charming personality, because I won’t believe you.”

Eddie smiles awkwardly, tilting his head a bit and shrugging. “It was, though.”

Now it’s Buck’s turn to blush, which Eddie learns goes all the way down his neck and up to his temple. That really should not be as cute as it is to Eddie. “So- Just to get it straight, you’ve been drinking coffee for weeks now, which you actually _hate_ , just because you like talking to me?”

Eddie feels his face heat up even more. “Well, y-yeah, but- I like you. That’s really why.”

Buck laughs again, “You could’ve just said so, you know? If you‘d just grown some balls and told me you liked me, you wouldn’t have had to pretend you like coffee and I’d have happily talked to you anyway. I like you too, you know? If that wasn’t already obvious.”

“It really wasn’t,” Eddie quips, voice noticeably higher than usual.

“Eds, I- I knew you were a little oblivious, but really? I’ve literally been flirting with you for weeks now. I’ve gotten more pitiful looks by customers the last few weeks than I’ve gotten in all of my time working here, and you will not believe how clumsy and bad I am at this job. People pity me every day, which- I mean, unfair, but okay.”

Eddie’s still trying to wrap his mind around the words coming out of Buck’s mouth, when he man speaks up again.

“What I’m trying to say is.. I’ll go out with you, if you’ll have me.” Oh, _damn sure_ Eddie will have him.

“Right. Yes. I mean- Yes! Yes, I’ll have you. Definitely. For sure. I wish I had been- I’ve been planning to ask you out for weeks, I’m just.. A little awkward.” Eddie splutters, cheeks pink. _No fucking shit, you’re akward, Eddie. As if he hadn’ t noticed yet._

“You don’t say,” Buck grins, leaning over the counter and closer into Eddie’s space. He’s leaning his head on his hand, and it’s tilted just slightly. He’s mocking him. And it’s infuriatingly hot.

“Fuck you, man.” Eddie grumbles, shuffling his feet and pouting.

“I’m hoping on it, sometime. Just take me on a date first, will you?”

Eddie’s really got to stop blushing. If he’d known there’d be someone in this world that would be able to make him blush this much in just one sitting, he’d have taken action earlier.

“You’re too cute, Diaz. So, where you taking me?” Buck lifts his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

“Where do you wanna go?”

“For coffee?”

 _That little fucker_.

**Author's Note:**

> ty sm for reading all the way through!! i rly hope u liked it. i’d love any feedback like comments or kudos if u have the time and you want to :) until next time!! x


End file.
